


Sleepless

by christinawithav



Category: Designated Survivor (TV)
Genre: Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-26
Updated: 2017-10-26
Packaged: 2019-01-23 14:59:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12510020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/christinawithav/pseuds/christinawithav
Summary: Its nights like these that make Tom think.





	Sleepless

Only the fic is mine.

 

AN: I wanted to get this wrote out and up before the season premiere, but eight hour work days, writers block, and extreme heat at the time meant my muse didn't want to play nice. Unbeated.

 

The quiet of the night was disrupted by the sounds of a person tossing and turning in the bed.

 

And the sounds of hard breathing and moaning.

 

Then a figure bolted upright and the darkness vanished as a lamp came on.

 

Tom gasped and tried to get his breathing to return to normal, His heart was pounding rapidly, and he was drenched in sweat.

 

He couldn't remember what he was dreaming about.

 

He looked next to him but Alex wasn't there, and then he remembered Penny had been restless earlier and Alex had fallen asleep with her.

 

He went into the bathroom and grabbed a shower, afterwards he dressed in a different pair of pajamas and then stared at himself in the mirror.

 

His eyes were tired and blood shot, He couldn't remember the last time he'd gotten a full night's sleep.

 

Six months since he'd become president, responsible for the safety of the American people.

 

At least the rebuilding of the capital was coming along.

 

But Patrick Lloyd was still out there and it was only a matter of time before he made a move.

 

Waiting for the other shoe to drop was excruciating, especially when this maniac was in possession of so many sensitive secrets.

 

Tom looked closer at himself, He was sure he saw wrinkles near his eyes that weren't there before.

 

At least Leo and Penny were adjusting better and Alex was slowly coming into her own as first lady.

 

He returned to his bed and sat on it.

 

Then he remembered a conversation with Emily about him getting a political advisor.

 

It would help him communicate better with the American people, help decide how to pursue his agenda, and organize a reelection campaign.

 

He would need to decide in another year if he wanted to go for it.

 

Right now the idea was just too overwhelming.

 

It was nights like these that Tom wanted to find a secluded island away from everyone and everything.

 

Let everyone else be in charge for a while.

 

But he'd always been one who always lived by being the responsible one.

 

He sighed and closed his eyes.

 

Sleep would hopefully come before he was called to deal with something else.

 

And hopefully morning would chase all of the doubts away for a little while at least. 

 

AN2: The muse still isn't 100% and this season hasn't felt as awesome as the last. The only new character I've liked is Damien.


End file.
